Rose Among Black Thorns
by Unama
Summary: 'Never have I seen such a sight; as me and my bretheren walked into the throne room. The blood of the goddess was upon the walls and on the floor of our Sanctuary. Other scenes of that day appeared before our eyes...'
1. Prologue

**Rose Among Black Thorns**

Act I: Prologue

A millennium has passed since Lord Kain set his capital in the ruins of The Pillars of Nosgoth and he began his conquest of the world. His first act was to recruit a cadre. Dipping into the underworld, and snared six souls and thus birthed his lieutenants of which I, Raziel was one. We then prowled the twilight of purgatory building six legions, of vampires to pillage Nosgoth.

The destruction of the major human kingdoms was inevitable. Within a hundred years, humanity had been thoroughly domesticated. To be sure, there remained some feral humans scattered across the hinterlands, clinging to their hopeless holy was to rid Nosgoth of the vampire scourge: they were tolerated. They made existence for the fledglings' more challenging.

After the taming of the humans, our real work began; shaping Nosgoth to our will. Around the Pillars, slaves constructed a shrine worthy of our new age, worthy of our new renaissance. Huge furnaces were built to belch smoke into the sky, shielding the land from the poisonous effects of the sun. Never had the world known a time of such beauty. However, we grew bored.

We allowed the remains of the legions, the lesser vampires, to have their intrigues. They provided amusement and spice to an increasingly uninspired court. As faction fell against faction we bet upon the outcome. We helped and foiled our plots at our whim. We were the council and Lord Kain, our only master.

During our little amusement a women of sun golden hair sapphire blue eyes entered the Sanctuary. She glowed brightly around her body. The woman gracefully walked towards our, Lord; as she looked upon us. The woman had stopped in front of our Lord, as he sat in his throne. Kain sat holding his Soul Reaver like a staff our, Lord looked upon the golden haired goddess; as he got up from his throne placing the Reaver aside. We all watched as our, Lord circled the goddess; as one of his cloven hands gently intertwined into her strands of fine yellow hair.

Our theory was that she would be a blood sacrifice but, we were wrong; she finally looked upon Kain as he stopped in full circle in front of her. Inspecting some qualities he was looking for something, for that I cannot say; the goddess looked at our, Lord; as he backed away grinning a sultry smile. One that none of which me and my brethren have not seen before. We were signaled to leave he throne room as I walked out last all I could see was the dropping of the goddess' dress and my Lord's hands around her waist drinking from her, as the granite doors shut leaving me in the outskirts of what was about to unfold in that chamber. I averted my eyes from the door; as I found that my Lords 4 fledgling daughters were standing in front of me. Galis, Thea, Hecate, and Misa were indeed special born from the wombs of 4 very special vampire hosts. Only the strongest vampire females were chosen throughout the years to carry Kain's essence. The process to create such broods was time consuming and required the ancient magic's from the very first vampires. The text was encoded stated '_The Goddess Cosmos will endow thy vessel with the power of creation; then and there shall thy vessel will be blessed…' _Kain indeed found a way to create such children but, now the goddess herself gave my Lord her body for what reasons are unclear…


	2. Unbirth

**Rose Among Black Thorns**

Act II: Unbirth

[Raziel's POV]

Many months have passed since the day the golden haired goddess came to our Sanctuary. Kain on the other hand was in somewhat of a trance; as if his mind was somewhere else. The weeks passed and still Our, Lord Kain was acting if he was expecting something to occur this day. Alas, something did occur that night two cocoons were left on Our, Lord's throne. Kain had a smile on him as he picked up the two cocoons with both of his clovened hands rocking them; as if they were babies. Up to that day the cocoons remained in two stone cradles where they sat beside me, Lord. The cocoons never left Kain's sight; as if he was a mother bird protecting her egg. A day when Kain had left the two cocoons unattended one of my brethren, Dumah made a wrong mistake getting close to the cocoons. Dumah as foolish as he was came closer to the cocoons touching the outer layer of their shells. Feeling movement from within, the soft shells; for all of our bravado we all knew what it meant. Dumah's punishment would exceed beyond the quota of Kain's wrath.

Kain did indeed return seeing Dumah near the cocoons on that day Dumah was punished severely for touching the cocoons. Days after Dumah's torture Lord Kain called me to his chambers, approaching with the utmost caution seeing him looking out the window; as he held watched over the two eggs like cocoons.

[End of Raziel's POV]

**"Raziel…you may come in…," Kain.**

** "My Lord you called?" Raziel had asked.**

Kain had turned around holding the two cocoons; as both were glowing. Raziel looked at the glowing cocoons amazed. The sight was a sight to behold even for a vampire like him. Kain put the cocoons on his bed as he turned to face his right hand. Raziel bowed; as Kain nodded for him to get back up.

**"Raziel take these cocoons to the throne room call the brethren and my other daughters the time for the birth is upon us," **Kain had ordered Raziel. Raziel had bowed and smiled taking the two cocoons carefully into his arms leaving off with them to the Sanctuary of the Pillars, where the Council and Kain's other daughters were waiting at. Raziel couldn't help, but stop to stare at the glowing cocoon's that were in his hands. Raziel could feel movement from within the shell. The cocoons indeed had something growing inside. Something that Kain had guarded with his life for the past couple of weeks. The skin of the cocoons began to move rapidly; as they pulsed. Something inside was trying to get out, Raziel began to run to the chamber of the Pillars where his brothers sat with their blood mates. All of the Council had stop to stare at him as he walked up to the stone cradle in the middle and place them both gently inside. Kain arrived looking over at his ever growing brood, Kain smiled.

Raziel took his seat as he and all of the vampires looked upon the cocoons. The entire court was in awe, fledgling that stood guard even stopped to stare; as Kain stood near the cradle waiting to receive the thing he wanted most. All of a sudden the sound of the ripping of skin of the cocoons and the cries of two twin female chick ling kyropterin vampires…


	3. The High Ones

**Roses Do Bleed**

Act III: The High Ones

Soundtrack used: Blood plus, Parasite EVE, Legacy of Kain Series Soundtracks

Song: Diva –Blood plus Soundtrack

[Raziel's POV]

'_Our Queens, Our Lord Kain looked upon the small twin bundles picking them up. The twin chick lings still embedded within their cocoons. With one swipe we all witnessed, Lord Kain shred the velvet like cocoons opening up the outer skin. Lord Kain never had I ever seen such…affection towards these small bundles. We all witness, Our Master take off his crimson red cape to cover the small babies. The insignia of Kain overlapped the red and the small newly born Queens. I have heard of such breed of vampire they were known; as Kyropterins the highest rank of breed that could possibly be acquired was called 'The High One', but in this case, only Queens have been birthed by the strongest of vampire. I watched seeing; Lord Kain put the Queens in the stone cradle and summon a human servant to his steed. With intrigue, I continued to watch seeing Kain pull out the Reaver slashing the throat of the ravened hair maiden. The girl's snow-white porcelain skin cut with ease with the blade. Lord Kain summoned another servant who held a silver chalice that, Our Lord used only on special occasions such; as this one. _

_We all witnessed Kain fill his cup with the crimson red liquid taking a deep drink from the goblet. Kain picked up the young Queens dipping hid cloven finger into the goblet of red liquid. Lord Kain gave the green-eyed Queen her first drink of human blood. The young emerald eyed Queen, We watched her lap the blood up quickly, and as for the cobalt-eyed Queen, she refused the sacrifice. Bewildered at this Kain placed the greed-eyed chick ling down examining his new offspring. The first-born Queen stayed in the crib impassive to all that was around her. While, the second born giggled and laughed…such an eccentric child. For the first time in hundreds of years, Kain actually smiled. My brethren and I looked upon this Queen knowing that she would grow up to be one of extraordinary qualities…'_

_[End of Raziel's POV]_


	4. The Arrogant and the Sadist

**Roses Do Bleed**

Act IV: The Arrogant and Sadist

Song: Compression of Time –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack

[Cobalt Eyed Queen's POV]

_'My name is Mekkah and I am a Kyropterin, my father is the Gods of Gods. You live and die at his whim, and if he wants you to suffer and die in delicious pain, then you shall, simply because he wished it so. Calla, my twin is like father in every way cruel, sadistic…no mercy. Yet, she is my twin and we look nothing like each other. Calla is taller than I by 4 inches am at least 5'4" and she is 5'8". Father makes sure she is his 'so called successor', but me…I will and forever be left behind. My father usually is in meeting with the council or in his room with his most prized concubine. Some girl with hair that holds that color of blood, I cannot recall her name now. My father spends he time in the Sanctuary of the Clans throne room; I had snuck in there once hiding behind one of the banners to see the new concubines entertain my father and the other clan lords. Father, had a favorite son that was his second in command and his right hand. Raziel I believe that was his name…I did not know much about Raziel or of the other 5 lieutenants that came to the meets my father held. _

_I watched intently on the performance the new concubines had presented to the Lords. The one with red hair sung, as if she had done it her entire life, as a profession. The entire presentation was to see who would go to who's harem, but I overheard my father talking with the other Lords. Papa was always open for their suggestions on who wanted which of the new six concubines. Finally, a verdict was reached father gave one to each and he kept the red head warm blood to himself. Papa always had a liking to the most beautiful of things, as I chewed my raven stands of my hair I finally heard the information I sought. The Dead Scythe will be presented to none other than Calla. My heart and hopes had sunken down to the bottom of the very abyss itself. It wasn't fair what did that whore have that I don't have? _

_My thoughts lingered at the question until; I overheard a strong yet stern voice. The voice held a sort of arrogance to it. My thoughts were it belonged to my father's fifth lieutenant, Lord Zephon he was the one who received some concubine name Selena. Zephon was sure full of himself a conceded one at that sometimes, but if you really thought about it all of the brethren are nothing besides insolent blasphemers. I really did not see what father saw in these cold-blooded swine; they smelled of nothing, but a bunch of bullshit to me. The only ones who were easy to talk to was the Matriarch, but sometimes she could be, as stuck up as father and his ingrates of lieutenants. My mind pondered for a while until, I heard that my father and his lieutenant's voices have stopped completely. A great cloud of fear hung over me when I looked over my shoulder seeing a least a dozen of golden orbs piercing into my very soul. Father's and the eyes of his lieutenants all stared down at me, as I stayed there crouched behind the red clan banner that held my father's sigil. _

_Song: Unrest –Final Fantasy VII Soundtrack_

_The tapping of papa's foot echoed throughout the entire room, for I knew that I was in deep trouble. Father towered over me, pulling me up by my arm his claws threatened on puncturing my pale skin. My black hair that I had in uneven twin tails; the right lock of my hair is shorter than the left, as both swayed back and forth. Most warm bloods or fledglings that look upon the face of these 'so called Gods' were either punished or killed even, I couldn't look upon him until, he gave me permission to look at him. All I could do was stay silent and bare my fangs and wait; wait on what punishment he was going to give to me this time. Father let go of my arm and rubbed his temples in frustration. The rest of the clan lords watched on intently. Raziel leaned against the wall of the Sanctuary with his arms crossed and his eyes closed listening intently. Raziel…that goody two shoes thought he was so cool. The thought of him made my blood boil to its very core. _

_Even though I was not a chickling any more I was indeed in my mid-teens. In reality, I was supposed to be 17, but I was only 200 years of age and father still was taking care of Calla and me. Papa took care of us that I am thankful for, he told us last time when we hit our maturity that we were on our own and we would be given to one of his lieutenants. I really do not approve of his blood mate customs and all the thought of me with one of those crabbed clawed freaks makes my skin crawl. Last time I told, him that, he said that he too had the crab claws I made fun of. All of my sisters were born from the wombs of higher worthy vampire females and were given to five of his lieutenants when they came of age. One of my sisters did not survive the first week at her stay at Zephon's keep. Father will be giving Calla to Zephon and I think, as sadistic and as cruel as she is she a good choice for Zephon. I for one did not want to be tied down by such responsibilities something inside me screams to fulfill my true purpose for that I cannot say…yet my body it felt like something inside me want control, like it was trying to abolish my very soul. To turn me into something I did not want to be…'_

[End of Mekkah's POV]

Song: For the Reunion –FF VII Advent Children Soundtrack

Mekkah fell to the floor on her knee with her head looking down trying not to flinch from her father's presence.

_**"Time and time again you choose to disobey me and do what you please. I strictly said for you to stay with your sister's while, I conducted with my business. Still…and even today you refuse to listen to my **__**words," **_Mekkah's messy black bangs hid her face so only her mouth showed and the smirk that she wore upon it. Kain knew of his daughter to be quite the rebellious type at that, but she began to be more of a handful of late. Ever since, she got curious and decided to hold the Reaver when he wasn't looking. Only time could tell why her rebellion was growing more and more each day.

Mekkah was sentenced to her room, which was in the Sanctuary of the Clans near Kain's room. Mekkah sat on her bed made with only the finest of furnishings fit for a princess or a queen. Kain indeed wanted the best for his youngest going at high costs to shield her from such responsibilities that Calla had to endure. However, Calla is showy and sinister, and loves makes a large show of threatening, wicked smiles, and while she is quiet, she is silently taunting her enemy. She also makes hissing noises when agitated. Calla is not one for talk her actions speak louder than words, for Mekkah experienced that first hand. During, Calla's maturity she assaulted her sister with pure blunt force. Mekkah was stabbed and now bears two scars on her midriff. Calla never once regretted what she had done showing the personality she inherited from her father fully. Mekkah so far had none of her father's traits only his weakness' he bared when he was human.

Mekkah indeed had fiery rebellious spirit displaying free will at every turn of her acts upon her father's laws. Mekkah held the tough girl look only to hide the real self from Kain and from the other Clan Lords. In reality, Mekkah is an innocent and naïve. Outwardly, she is outgoing and excitable, but she is very awkward around people she does not know. Internally, she is sensitive and meek, but eventually learns to gain courage to go against other obstacles. Mekkah gained her traits from her mother the goddess who had made a deal with Kain the reasons on that deal is still unclear.

Mekkah looked down at her dangling feet, as she sewed a doll she was making. The doll resembled that of a portrait she saw in her father's room. The doll was to be a younger version of Kain. Mekkah had made countless of dolls and everyone was different from the other. Mekkah stopped sewing instantly hearing the thick oak doors to her room crack open. Mekkah put the doll down hearing the tapping of cloven feet upon the marble flooring. Mekkah looked behind her seeing her father grab one of her wooden chairs and sit in it.

Song: The Burdened –Crisis Core FF VII Soundtrack

Kain looked around in Mekkah's room seeing the various things she owned. Kain turned his attention to a small music box he had received on the day of her birth and given to her when she got older. Mekkah dared not to look upon, father all she could do was wait, wait for him to give her permission to look at him. Kain grabbed the music box and opened it showing a miniature figure of him pop out of the music box. Kain did a small smile, as he listened to the tune that played from the music box. Mekkah heard the tune and moved her eyes trying not to move her head to seem like she was not looking at her father. Kain closed the music box and drove his attention back to his daughter. Mekkah moved her eyes down and waited for Kain to call to her.

_**"You may look upon me, child…" **_Mekkah looked up and tried not to show any sign of fear. Kain tapped his clawed finger against the hard polished desk looking at his offspring_**, "Tell me,**_ _**child do you know what you have done this time?" **_

Mekkah stayed silent and looked away hearing her father scold her_**, "I did not tell you to avert your eyes from me, child. Now, Mekkah why were you ease dropping on the meeting of the council?" **_Mekkah looked down biting her lip trying to think of a good excuse to say to the Gods of Gods. Kain was not a patient one and he banged his fist on the desk grabbing his daughter's attention once more_**, "MEKKAH! I am going to ask you once more, child…Why were you at the meeting of the council?" **_

Kain tapped his clovened fingers on the wood of the desk with his hand leaning against the armrest of the chair. Kain got up and kneeled down to Mekkah.

_**"Fine you don't have to say anything, but you are a vampire of a high born stature. You must not let your emotions sway your thoughts or judgment. You must learn to be strong, you are a vampire after all I expect for you to act like one and stop acting like those weak willed warms bloods. I expect to see you tonight at dinner and this time wear a dress," **_Kain got up and left his daughter's room. Mekkah looked down holding back her tears and the anger that welled up inside her. Mekkah wiped away her tears and felt something inside her click. There were no more tears, no more feeling sorry for anything, or anyone.

Song: Ruined City –Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver Soundtrack

Mekkah got off her bed and went to her closet opening the doors revealing a vast amount of dresses. Looking through her clothing, she on tried various of dresses in front of the mirror. Mekkah tossed the rest she did not like aside finally finding one to her liking. Mekkah wore a knee high ruffled cyan dress that had, a dark navy blue ruffled fish net lacing underneath showing an inch of it outside, and the bottom had strange metal hooks coming out from the bottom going in distinctive patterns. Mekkah slipped on some black pumps; putting on her long black hood, she began to depart from her room to the dining hall. Mekkah walked hearing the sound of her own heels tapping on the stone flooring. Mekkah stopped in front of a passing mirror and looked at herself. Mekkah decided to let loose her twin tails seeing her uneven hair fall all over er shoulders. Mekkah put her hair ribbons in her cloak's pocket and continued onward.

Mekkah continued walking until she found the concubines in line waiting for entry to entertain their masters. Mekkah continued walking seeing the red head that Kain and Raziel was so fond of. Mekkah could smell their blood and she continued walking finally stopping in front of them catching their attention.

_**"You're the human cattle that is only used for my Father's and the Clan Lord Raziel's pleasure, are you not?"**_ Mekkah pulled down her hood revealing her long black hair that went to her back and her sapphire eyes. The red headed concubine bowed along with the other concubines_**, "My Lady! Yes I am her…"**_ The red headed concubine dared not to stare at the young Goddess' eyes in fear that she may inflict her wrath upon them.

Mekkah looked upon the concubine with her cat like eyes_**, "Tell me warm blood what is your name?" **_The red head answered Mekkah with a quickness hearing the young Kyropterin's voice_**, "Anastasia…my Lady…"**_ Mekkah put her hood back on and smiled_**, "Well, Anastasia I leave you and the rest of the warm bloods it was nice to meet you goodbye…"**_ Mekkah left Kain's Higher Concubine kneeling on the ground shaking in excitement. Selena Zephon's concubine and Anastasia's best friend came to comfort her.

_**"That is Lord Kain's youngest daughter, Mekkah born from the very womb of a goddess they say. She has blessed you with her presence!" **_Anastasia nodded and getting back into line waiting for thestone doors to open for them.

Mekkah looked back seeing the concubines ready themselves, turning back in the direction of the stone doors. Mekkah pushed them both open with ease. Kain sat in his throne with the other Clan leaders seated on immaculate looking chairs, which formed a sort of semi-circle drawing all their eyes towards, Mekkah. Kain leaned forward a bit smiling at his daughter's arrival. Calla sat on a cushioned seat near her father eyeing her sister with a taunting death gaze. Mekkah looked at her sister giving the same glare Raziel felt the tension, between the two Kyropterin Queens. Mekkah took her seat in a cushioned seat on the opposite side of her father. Kain sat back putting hid clawed hands in Mekkah and Calla's soft black hair, both sisters' purred lightly when Kain laced his clovened fingers into the fine strands.

Soon, the doors opened revealing the new concubines coming forward with their blood offering. Anastasia looked down, but turned her eyes as far as she could without moving her head and took a quick glance at the Twin Queens. Anastasia knelt down and bowed her head offering up her blood sacrifice to her master. Mekkah looked around seeing the other vampires drink the blood offering. Anastasia bowed once more when Kain dismissed her along with the other concubines to prepare for the performance they all were about to give. A couple of moments passed and the performance was about to begin. A couple of concubines of the six came out and began singing. One of them danced moving her hips to the music of the harmonizing vocalists. Anastasia sung the most in tune; her vocals were that of an angel's and Calla instantly stood shouting out to Anastasia drawing the attention of the other vampires.

The performance went into a halt. Anastasia looked at the young Kyropterin Queen giving a sadisic grin. Calla picked up the Dead Scythe, Kain had given her and cut her blood upon the blade letting the blood trail the grooves. Mekkah looked at her twin knowing what she was going to do. Mekkah quickly scanned the area around her seeing a katana like blade leaning against Raziel's chair. Mekkah jumped up and sped to Raziel taking his sword from him. The blade was a special katana with an edge that is used to cut a finger or hand on, which has grooves running down its length designed especially to allow Kyropterin blood, which is poisonous for Kyropterin vampires and normal vampires, to spread through the entire blade.

Anastasia saw Calla's eyes glow a deathly deep flaming emerald. Mekkah instinctively cut her finger on the blade allowing her blood to spread throughout the grooves. The concubines gasped and screamed when Calla dashed at lightning speed towards them all, another force instantly stopped her.

Song: Vector to the Heavens –Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack

Mekkah had stopped Calla from cutting down the concubines. Calla stopped and hissed swirling her scythe and forced it on to the ground standing it next to her proudly. Mekkah flew back seeing her sister block her attack. Mekkah's eyes flamed an intense sapphire as well. Calla's scythe was already drenched in her blood. The brethren witnessed both Queens at a standstill. Kain stayed in his seat watching and waiting to see what his youngest was capable of doing. Raziel watched intently resting his head against, his clovened hand. The brothers looked at the Queens readying to see who would make the first move.

_**"Poor baby sister…as usual you're behind once more…"**_ Calla said as she licked her black lips taunting Mekkah to the fullest. Mekkah sneered and felt an instant pain in her abdominal area. Calla instantly went to Mekkah stabbing her with her blade causing her to fall to the ground. Mekkah looked at Calla wit half lidded eyes trying to get up. Calla put her foot on Mekkah's back causing a hoarse cry from Mekkah. Calla pushed down harder with the heel of her pumps on Mekkah's back earning a cracking sound from the young Kyropterin. Mekkah screamed in absolute pain. Bloody tears formed at the corners of her cobalt eyes. Droplets of those tears fell on to the marble floor staining the Sanctuary. Zephon smirked at Calla's actions towards her own flesh and blood. Kain sat in silence anxiously hoping his youngest would overcome such an obstacle.

Mekkah found some strength to push Calla's foot off her back and got up, her legs threatened to give out. Mekkah's wounds healed a little bit and she knew that without blood she could not heal properly; or fight well without a proper blood supply. Mekkah refused to drink the blood of the innocent only those who were evil devil worshipers. Mekkah had no choice and went to the nearest person with a proper blood supply.

Song: Dust to Dust –Final Fantasy XIII Soundtrack

Mekkah felt the entire room begin to compress hearing distant chanting. Mekkah's body temperature was now rising to extreme levels. Mekkah screamed suddenly seeing a flashing light as the entire room spun out of control. Mekkah felt faint and fell to the ground. Mekkah woke up hearing church bells and a ticking of a clock. The entire area she found herself in, devoid of any life. The whole valley was covered in a layer of snow-like crystal dust. Mekkah looked around seeing ruins of a once grand city. Mekkah saw symbols on different colored banners that were holstered on the stonewalls swaying in the wind. The grey skies allowed little light to shine through to the decaying land below. Mekkah placed her hand upon the colored banners recognizing the symbols. They were the symbols of the vampire clans. Mekkah felt panic rise in her heart fearing the worst. Mekkah ran trying to find someone anyone that might still be alive. Mekkah cried and screamed out to her father, to any of the brethren, to her sisters, but at no avail. There was no respond back only the echoing of her own voice.

Mekkah stopped dead in her tracks feeling tears stream down her cheeks and fall on to the crystal dust. Mekkah fell to her knees hoping and praying she was still in the Sanctuary of the Clans. Mekkah heard strong, yet stern voice call out from behind her.

_**"Why does the little princess cry so?" **_Mekkah looked up at the source of the voice going into an instant shock. There stood Raziel looking down upon the young Kyropterin. Raziel's golden eyes never left Mekkah's tearing blue ones. Mekkah looked down wiping her tears away and picking herself up from the floor.

_**"Raziel…where is everyone?"**_ Mekkah questioned.

_**"Hmmm there all at the Sanctuary of the Clans…we however are in some dream plain…I have been dreaming of this place for quite some time…who would of thought that the little Queen would be joining me this time," **_Raziel said, as he walked past her.

Mekkah looked around and knew she was going to be here for a while_**, "Raziel? What is this place really?"**_ Mekkah looked upon Raziel questioningly. Raziel turned seeing Mekkah still in her cyan dress. Raziel walked up to Mekkah gently putting a clawed finger underneath her chin_**, "You are a thing of beauty…maybe if I ask, Kain he'll let me have you…"**_

Mekkah felt anger wash over her slapping Raziel's hand away_**, "Forget it…I am not one to be used, as your petty pleasure slave…YOU FANGED DEVIL FUCK!" **_Raziel stayed silent and chuckled a bit_**, "You certainly have a way with words my little song bird, but as you must know I always get what I want…" **_

Mekkah backed away seeing Raziel advance towards her. Mekkah shut her eyes falling to the ground screaming to her to wake up. The world began spinning once more, until finally she woke up in her own bed. Mekkah lied in her bed staring mindlessly at the ceiling feeling her body shake. Mekkah pulled the covers over and hoped that it was just all a dream…

**Author's note: I think that was a bit much…oh well I had to write this chapter and place some characters from the story called 'The Worshiper' into this. So yeah go and read that story by Morganna Venus Persephone its really good!**

**Like my other stories Rose Among Black Thorns, Tragedy Shattered, etc. I love to use music for the stories I write and I will place the name of the Soundtrack at the end of every chapter that I write. So here are the names and the link to download entire soundtracks mentioned here is in my profile! **

**Soundtracks used:**

**Final Fantasy VII, VII Crisis Core, VII Advent Children, VIII, XIII Soundtracks**

**Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver Soundtrack**

**Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Soundtrack**


End file.
